Chessboxing Matrix
Chess Boxing Matrix The actual Chess Boxing Matrix movie, as opposed to the release of 'Labyrinth of Death', that was incorrectly titled as 'Chess Boxing Matrix'. Half Kung-Fu movie, half Adventure movie. This chapter expores the Chess Boxing Matrix in more depth, and explains the origins of the Matrix. Plot Summary Several months after the events of Chess Boxing Rivals, Ah Pao decides to delve further into the realms of the Chess Boxing Matrix to learn the secrets of Kung Fu (this is said, but never touched upon again). He enters the Level 2 Matrix which appears in the form of a European countryside, with fields, grass and rocks rather than the traditional 'VR Room' seen in previous films. Despite the nice looking environment, the pressure of being in the CBMatrix overcomes him. He passes out and falls from a great height. He wakes up in a small village, where a young girl and her father raise Ah Pao back to health. It's from here that Ah Pao realises he has to start again from scratch, back to basics. His real training begins. It's not long before a gang of Kung Fu men turn up and begin terrorising the village, their leader is a powerful Kung Fu Man who goes by the pseudonym of 'Sam Seed', who uses the a powerful Kung Fu technique that resembles cooking techniques. The Villagers begin fighting against the Kung Fu Men. The Villagers are all skilled fighters who use Chess Boxing Kung Fu to defend against the Kung Fu Men who all use Five Elements. Ah Pao also begins to fight against the Kung Fu Men using his own Chessboxing Kung Fu, Sam Seed sees Ah Pao and tells the men to retreat. Ah Pao thinks he recognises him as Master Yuen. '' '' "That man looks just master Master Yuen, but that's impossible. Maybe the matrix is more than meets the eye."'' '' Sadly it's not long before someone recognises Ah Pao's Technique of Five Elements, and tells the village elder, who looks just like Cheng Hsing. Ah Pao is suddenly exiled out of the Village by the elder who is adamant that Ah Pao is out to kill him, without any explanation or reason. Ah Pao is left drained after the battle and he promptly passes out outside the village. It's here that he's found and rescued by another old man, who Ah Pao thinks to be his father, but turns out it is infact Shih Wei Ming, who escaped into the Matrix a long time ago, even though his physical body died during the encounter, he kept his soul alive thanks to the techniques Chi Tzu Tien told him. Once again, Ah Pao is left in bed as he gets nursed back to health. Ah Pao tells Shih Wei Ming that Sam Seed used to be his teacher, Master Yuen, and he thought that he was dead. Shih Wei Ming says that Sam Seed has been terrorizing the village for many many years. It all started when an evil Baron began to rule over the realms of the Chess Boxing Matrix. He built a giant castle to the south, and began sending Kung Fu men to come and claim money from the villagers. Ah Pao knows that he must be responsible for what's happened, since there's no way that Master Yuen could do something so evil. Ah Pao carries on his training with Shih Wei Ming A week passes, when all of a sudden, a large muscular man arrives in order to challenge the one who took down the Kung Fu Men. Ah Pao goes out to challenge him and the two fight. The large kung fu man is powerful, and uses techniques that Ah Pao has never seen before, but luckily Ah Pao suceeds in defeating him with Five Elements Chessboxing style. Ah Pao feels something growing inside him, is this what will unlock the secrets of Chess Boxing kung fu? Ah Pao tells the people that he's going to defeat this Baron and save his master. The Villagers are sceptical at first, but in the end they cheer him on when they realise that he's not evil. Along the way, he is confronted again with the large Kung Fu Man, having realised that Ah Pao is good after all, bows down to him and declares Ah Pao to be his teacher. Ah Pao tells him that he's not his teacher, but the two of them begin to travel to the castle together nonetheless. They discover a river, with a fox and some grain. Ah Pao realises he doesn't have what it takes to cross this river, as this is not the way to the castle. Ah Pao's pupil tells him that that leads to the next realm of the Matrix, a place where they cannot go. Instead, they carry on to the castle, where they are greeted by two gatekeepers, who resemble the Cheng Hsing gatekeepers, except these two sport fabulous beards and facial hair, they seem to be alternate versions of the Cheng Hsing Students that exist only within the Chess Boxing Matrix. However, their Kung Fu isn't too good, and Ah Pao and his new friend dispatch the two of them with little effort. Ah Pao opens the castle door, ready to face what's inside. To Be Concluded. Things to come: *Ah Pao vs Master 'Sam Seed' Yuen *The story of the Chess Boxing Matrix *The revelation of who the evil Baron really is!